Those Little Peeps
by Roma-Nana
Summary: Every day Elizaveta tends to her yard in the morning, and almost every week Gilbert breaks into her house. But this time is different. Is that the little peeping of a new born chick called Love? PruHun


_Sigh._

It was another pleasant sunny Sunday morning. The yard was full of lush green grass, lightly painted with dew from the night before. The trees had healthy looking shades of green to their leaves as well, and the flower garden was blooming into nice vibrant colors as she had expected them too. She had tended to them only about 20 minutes ago, and now she was finishing up brushing the dirt off the pathway in her yard.

She sighed again, with as much of a content air as the last one and looked back to look over her house. She smiled. Her nice two story home was always well kept and tidy. It became a force of habit to keep everything neat that dating back to the start of her relationship with Roderich. They have been divorced for a while now, but the effects of the relationship still lingered in Elizaveta's life. She wasn't sure if they lingered for Roderich, but she assumed they did and he simply covered it up.

She headed into her white painted porch and rested her broom against the wooden wall. She headed inside still on the thought of her long over marriage.

She missed Roderich yes, but more in a sense that she just wanted someone around. She didn't mope anymore, and she was a happy person. She just missed having him around the house. Living by herself wasn't exactly ideal. The house would sometimes get painfully quiet. She had no one to distract her from reading her yaoi that she enjoyed so much or from doing her work, but when she had nothing to do it wasn't really welcome. _Sometimes_ she hated it.

"YO LIZZY!"

**_Sometimes_.**

She turned with a glare to find her life-long rival and friend Gilbert in her house. **Again.** He often came around to bug her, even far back as during her marriage with Roderich he would come by shouting that he wanted to go hang out or something. His random break-ins to her house were somewhat expected, but she wished he hadn't come today. She had things to do damn it!

"What the hell Gilbert! Why are you here?" She hissed at the albino reclining on her leather couch like he owned the place. The arrogant friend of hers simply sat up and opened his mouth to speak in a matter-of-fact tone. Like he was schooling her or something.

"What, an awesome person such as me can't come in whenever he wants?" he commented. She whipped out her trusty frying pan and he quickly climbed over the back of the leathery couch to get some protection from her weapon of choice.

"Hey hey hey! Don't go all frying pan on me! You should be showering me with chocolaty Easter gifts for so _graciously_ gracing you with my presence today! Not threatening to hit me!" He defended. He knew all too well how hard Elizaveta could hit him, and he surely didn't want the equivalent of a horrible hang-over on a day like today. He just wanted to see her. What was so wrong with that?

She lowered her skillet and sighed.

"If you didn't realize, I didn't go out and by Easter stuff yet. I had too much to do yesterday with work to really bother." She hung her pan back up on the kitchen wall and started taking the bandana off her head. While she did that Gilbert made his way over to the fridge and poked his head in.

"Good luck finding beer Gil, I didn't buy any."

"Aw man! Why not?" He sounded disappointed.

"Because I don't drink as much as you do you beer chugging idiot!" She barked. It's not like she would buy food just for when he visited(even though he came over at least once a week). Elizaveta looked over to see him pouting. She would call him cute if it didn't come from such a child-ish person.

"Real mature. I'm not going out just to buy you German beer. Go home and ask Ludwig to buy you some." She concluded, leaving the topic and heading down the hall to the bathroom. Gilbert followed suit.

"But c'monnn! West is being unawesome and won't let me go buy beer. Plus, you need to go out and buy stuff anyway right?" He suggested. She cocked and eyebrow at him. He nearly face palmed at the gesture.

"For Easter stuff. You said you didn't get anything. So that means you'll have to go out and get some today. And I'm coming too!" He declared.

"And who said I was going to get anything at all?" She looked in the mirror and started brushing the knots out of her wavy hair. In the mirror she could see his lips thin into a slight frown at the question.

"I did! You can't just not get anything for Easter. That's as unawesome as you can get Lizzy!" He had a point. Not doing anything for a holiday was a bit scrooge-ish of her, but she would never admit that he was right for once. She shut the lights off in the bathroom.

"Stop calling me Lizzy. It's annoying."

"Pfft. If I stop calling you that awesome name. Will we go buy Easter stuff?"

She stood at her counter and pretended to contemplate the idea. She then snatched her keys up and faked a grumble.

"Fine. C'mon." She headed for the front door.

"Sweet! Shot-Gun!" He shouted after her.

"There's no one else to ride shot gun, Gilbert."

"Your point?"

"...Juts get in the car."

* * *

><p>The local grocery store was a typical as it could get. The bland decorum, the general detached cashiers and baggers that were off in their own thoughts, simply going through the motions. The metal shopping carts and fresh meat at the deli in the back.<p>

The normal bustle of the store was disrupted as soon as Elizaveta and Gilbert walked through(or more like slammed into) the automatic sliding doors.

"PISS IN A CUP! WHO MAKES UNAWESOME DOORS LIKE THIS!" Gilbert shouted angrily, holding the side of his forehead. Elizaveta couldn't help but point and laugh at his misfortune. However she quickly shut up once she noticed all the stares and glances in the pair's direction.

"It wasn't so bad, you're just a klutz. Now come on." She walked over to the row of shopping carts and pulled one out. She began to push it down the aisles, not really paying her lagging and grumbling friend behind her any mind.

She continued to gather food and other things she needed to stock up on. She checked back once to see Gilbert still lagging, but oddly making sure to be in the same aisle as her for some reason. She preferred it that way really. She came here every week and she didn't want to suddenly get banned just because of him. She got to the end of the third aisle and started to turn the corner when pale but slightly muscular arms encircled her and grabbed onto the handle of the metal cart.

"Hey, what the-"

"What? It's just me." Gilbert said. "I got bored. Let's hurry up and go get Easter stuff! I'm in the mood for a chocolate bunny." She could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck every time he spoke. It made her feel funny. Whether the feeling was good or not wasn't really clear.

She was about to elbow him away from her but his grip of the handle tightened and he started speeding down the aisles with her trapped in between him and the cart.

"W-Waahh! Gilbert cut it out!"

"No way, Ksesesese!"

_Whack_

_"Owww."_

"That's what you get Gil, now let go of the cart."

He reluctantly did as he was told and rubbed the back of his now throbbing head. It was just his luck that they were running down the aisle with all the kitchen utensils and such in it. Elizaveta hung the mini frying pan back up on the wall and pushed the cart into the other aisle, putting things into the cart as she went along.

When they reached the end of the last aisle in the store Gilbert nearly jumped in his combat boots at all the sugary stuff that was displayed on the tables. The bakery was off to the side and some cakes were on display along with Easter treats and foods. Elizaveta sighed.

"We're not getting everything, Okay?"

"Yeah Yeah whatever!" He didn't pay her any mind and started inspecting everything, occasionally picking some things up and dumping them into the cart. She picked out a few things too, but when Gilbert dumped a small short cake in, she knew there was enough.

"Stooop! We got enough crap. Cut it out!"

He looked over the top of his balancing tower of plastic cake containers and frowned.

"So unawesome."

"Not my problem. Put 'em back Gil."

He put them back where he found them and followed her to the checkout line. It wasn't very long since it was Easter Sunday, but they still had to wait behind a really annoying yet sweet blonde man and his stoic partner. They almost resembled their friends Tino and Berwald. Elizaveta internally squealed at the sight of some real live yaoi happening right in front of her.

"How come you like that stuff?"

"Because it's adorable!"

"You think any two guys together are adorable." Then he blinked, a detail he never really noticed before popping into his head. "Except with me involved."

"Hm?" She wasn't paying attention, he decided to bring it up later. He knew trying to get her attention with those two in front of her was impossible. She watched the two males leave the store in a pleasant daze before being nudged back into reality by an elbow to the back.

"Oi, snap out of it! It's our turn Lizzy."

"Huh? Oh. Right." She started loading the things onto the small rubber conveyer belt that lead up to the cashier and scanner. While she did that Gilbert lazily looked at what candy was sitting on the small shelves of the checkout counter.

"Ooo! Oooo! Lizzy! What are these!" She turned to find a package of marshmallow Peeps shoved in her face. She snatched them from his hand and gave them another look.

"They're Peeps Gil."

"Can we get them? THEY SEEM SO AWESOME, JUST LIKE GILBIRD." He shouted. She grimaced at his shouting.

"Fine, just keep it down damn it!" she handed the package of yellow sugar coated marshmallows to the very tan and very familiar cashier.

"Mi amigo you should learn to be more suave around your girlfriend here!" He smiled at the two. "Though you're bickering in of itself it quite cute." The fluent Spanish accent shone through his sentences. Once he said the word 'girlfriend' Hungary became flustered. Why would she be called that? Gilbert was an arrogant man who always wished to do as he pleased. His apparel even screamed such! He simply came here in grey sweats and a black tank top and combat boots with slightly messy hair, like he was the best thing anyone ever laid eyes on! At least she was decently dressed to be out in public.

He looked like a douche.

A hot douche, but a douche none-the-less.

"W-We are defiantly NOT dating!" She denied vehemently.

"Say's you." Gilbert crossed his arms. The Spaniard laughed to himself as the two started at it again. He finished ringing up the total and interrupted the little squabble to tell them how much everything was. Seeing as Gilbert was broke, Elizaveta ended up playing for all the Easter treats even though more than half of them weren't even ones she planned on getting.

They pushed the cart to the automatic sliding doors(Gilbert taking his time in letting the doors open all the way before he went through), loaded them into Elizaveta's car, and drove back to her house.

Once back home they reluctantly brought everything inside and placed them on the kitchen table. Gilbert started digging through the plastic bags once the last of them were brought in.

"AHA! Here they are!" He yanked out the package of Peeps he had pestered for and tore the plastic off.

"Why are you so eager about Peeps?"

"Cause they're so awesome! They'll make awesome friends for Gilbird." He explained. Elizaveta started laughing. He looked confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Gimmie the peeps Gilbert."

Why?"

"J-Just give 'em." She tried to keep from laughing. He gave her the package and she plucked one off of the row of six. She looked at him and grinned before biting the peep's head clean off.

Prussia's face turned into one of horror and disgust. His jaw dropped open and his face became even paler than usual.

"Y-Y-You..A-Ah..." he couldn't even speak. She finished off eating the peep, just as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on the floor.

She burst out laughing once he hit the ground. It continued for about ten minutes and she was in tears by the time she calmed down. The look on his face was priceless!

"O-Oh, That was to good." She wiped the corners of her eyes and gave Gilbert another look over, her eyes resting on his face. She then started to wonder.

_'Would being Gil's girlfriend mean seeing sides of him like this all the time?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I thought I'd do something slightly Easter related for the simple reason that it is Easter. The idea randomly came to me when my mom bought me peeps last week. Being as odd as I am, it morphed into an entire 2,000+ word one-shot involving Gilbert(Prussia) and Elizaveta(Hungary).<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed your little PruHun Easter fic! And now here's the Easter Bunny!**

**Gilbert:*in a bunny suit* ...Screw. You. **

**Me: Love you too. Review Please!**


End file.
